The Everyday Adventures of Infanta Margarita
by RandomnessDeafer
Summary: to be short, based on painting "Las Meninas" by Diego Velazquez. humor ensues! please r&r this is my first story ever to write, so possibly spelling/grammar errors lemme know! DISCONTINUED for, maybe, long time! don't kill me please!
1. Chapter 1

A short drabble

The Horror of the Scary Dolls and _Overprotective Underlings_

Once upon a time, there was a king, King Philip IV and his queen, Lady Mariana, and their beautiful five-year-old daughter, Infanta Margarita. The king and his queen loved their sweet princess like she was a precious treasure. The royal family ruled Spain for many decades. They lived in the enormous palace, Museo del Prado in Madrid.

Margarita was so beautiful that the boys her age tried to win her heart, but failed. She was probably 3 feet tall, and thin. Her skin was pale and her eyes were dark hazel. She had long and wavy platinum blond hair. Her face had a round chin, square forehead, rosy and round cheeks. Her lips were dark pink. The little girl always wore the dresses that hugged her waist and chest very firmly. The princess hated those dresses because they made her have difficulty breathing.

The king and queen would shower Margarita with many dolls handmade by the renowned doll designers. The toys were made out of gold, silver, and precious stones engraved into the rare wood. She would receive them with glee. Margarita always played with her toys and her beloved dog Beautia. But as every day passed, her room started to get too crowded with toys and dolls. Margarita even got scared to sleep because she felt like the creepy dolls were staring at her. And as more days whizzed by, the princess's 1,120 square-feet room filled up to the ceiling.

Margarita couldn't get into her room without turning sideways and walking like a crab into the crammed room. She tried to get her daddy's attention but the oblivious king was busy posing for Diego Velázquez's paintings. Slumped, Margarita walked back to her cursed room.

So she decided to take the matters into her own hands, her small cute hands... she will try to get all of her toys out of the room and give all old toys to the children of Madrid. She then proceeded to open the door to her room, revealing the toys struggling to burst out of her room any time.

"_Oh Sh…"_

_Clatters! Crashes! Booms!_ Struggling, but she was able to get out of the pile. But there was a worse problem about to befall Margarita…

_**(A/N: the rest of the story will be in anime style, randomness and hilariousness will ensue)**_

Standing in the massive hallway near her room, she picked up her enormous weapon; a long handle with huge rubber hammerhead attached.

Loud running footsteps approached her. Popping out of nowhere, scaring the heck out of the princess was the world's biggest group of servants, court dwarfs, maids, and her nanny, too. All of the party members' instincts were in overdrive with the worst scary worried faces ever in history.

"What's wrong?!?" the maid Jade shouted. "Anyone see any blood on our dear young lady?!" the nanny Vionna yelled, looking over the quivering princess. "Is your dress making you incapable of breathing again?!" a female dwarf asked worriedly. The rest of the servants' shouting was so loud it was hard to be heard clearly.

The impact of the _Overprotective Underlings_ was so strong that the poor princess was knocked backwards by all the yelling. So much fussing caused her to drop her weapon, and fall. The velocity of the _Overprotective Underlings_ was too great to be stopped which causing the crazed people to pile on her. A small hand reached out under a pile of crazy servants and felt around for the hammer. The pressure of the pile on Margarita was too immense, which caused her angst level to increase rapidly.

_Where is it?!?_

The hand came in contact with the hammer. The servants turned their heads toward the occurring union between the hand and the dangerous-looking hammer; their faces became full of horror.

_Found it!_

The echoes of _Princess's Angst Hammer Punch_ technique were heard over the entire of the quiet Madrid.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hello my readers! -shifty eyes- well…. IMIGHTNOTADDACHAPTER…. Because I have a writer's block!

**Infanta**: WHATTTT?!? –angered, frowns so hard that her forehead starting to burns like microwaved rubber band-

**Me**: sorry! TT_TT

**Infanta**: I DECLARE YOU TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER NOW OR I WILL SEND MY _OVERPROTECTIVE UNDERLINGS_ TO MAIM YOU BEYOND RECOGNITION!! -raises the whistle near her mouth-

**Me**: O3o' oh noes… -dash!- WAHHHHHHHH!!

**Infanta**: -TWWWWEEEEEEETTTT!!!!!- seize him!

_**OVERPROTECTIVE UNDERLINGS**_: -chases me- HEY GET BACK HERE AND WRITE THE CHAPTER!

**Me**: WAHHHH! GOTTA GO!!!!!!!! DASHHHHHHHH


End file.
